


The neighbour

by Danhowelllover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, OC, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danhowelllover/pseuds/Danhowelllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl called Niamh moves to London and meets a mysterious friend and falls in love. Will their relationship relationship work out? Who is Niamh's new love interest? Why does he act so strange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)

'RING RING RING RING RING'  
Niamh turned over and hit her alarm.  
Time for another day she thought as she got out of bed and put on her dinosaur slippers, which showed her true personality. Her mind flashed over things she had to do today  
'Ok so I need to mail a letter, buy a dress and...'  
Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by her door bell ringing.  
Who was at her door this early in the morning ?  
Niamh momentarily wondered wether she should stay were she was and pretend she wasn't in. After a moment of pondering Niamh decides that as it might be something important, which was highly unlikely, she'd go and answer the door. She threw on her dressing gown over her pyjamas and went downstairs.  
Since Niamh had moved into a flat she still hasn't quite got the hang of the stairs. She could climb them easily. And go down them easily. She just kept forgetting they were there. Living in a bungalow for Most of your life had its ups and downs. This being one of the downs.  
She trundled down the stairs until she got to the phone by the door.  
'Hello. Who's there?' She said in the poshest voice she could.  
'Delivery man. Got a parcel for you.' The voice replied.  
Niamh pressed the buzzer to let the delivery man in and trundled down the millions of stairs to the front door of all the flats. Waiting for her was a small man who looked a lot like Russell brand. Niamh quickly tried to fix her hair and hide her dinosaur slippers, just I case he was something like a Russell brand impersonated who happened to perhaps know the man himself. In his hands he was holding a small brown parcel with Niamh's name and address inscribed on the front in a very neat handwriting.  
Niamh took the parcel and thanked the Russell brand lookalike as she started on the climb back up the stairs to her flat.  
As she turned the corner to climb the last set of stairs she saw a sight she didn't really want to see this early in the morning especially not when she was wearing her dinosaur slippers and dressing gown.  
Standing there in front of her , knocking on her flat door, was the one and only... Phil Lester


End file.
